


Milo Murphy's Love Life

by Year65Dev



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe - College/University, Animation, Awkward Crush, College, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crushes, Disney, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Day of School, First Kiss, Freshman Year, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Greek Life, Humor, Humorous Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Late Night Writing, Making Out, Minor Violence, Murphy's Law, Originally Posted on deviantART, Political Humor, Romance, School, Secrets, Sex, Sexual Humor, Some Humor, Time Travel, University, young adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Year65Dev/pseuds/Year65Dev
Summary: Fast-forward to five years in the future! Milo and the gang are off at college, and as they tour the campus Milo notices a peculiar woman. After he speaks to her, she notices that he seems familiar, and she might be able to prove something about his time-traveling whereabouts that would immortalize her name, but ruin his college career.
Relationships: Milo Murphy/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Milo Murphy's Love Life

**Author's Note:**

> I rate this story 14+ for mild profanity and sexual references. Story originally uploaded to Deviantart under username Year65.

“U of D, baby! We’re here!” shouted Melissa as she busted through the door of Zack and Milo’s dorm room. Zack jumped about a foot into the air, whereas Milo simply looked up from the dresser he was mighty-puttying to the wall.  
“Did that not scare the heck out of you?” Zack asked him.  
“Well, I think it could’ve, but I’ve had random things happen to me out of the blue for almost nineteen years now,” he replied.  
“Fair point. What’s up, Melissa?” Zack asked.  
“I’m so happy to be here, I don’t even know where to start. I don’t know whether I should go try to steal all the attention at a party or form a club for… I don’t even know what! There’s so many possibilities!” Melissa said.  
“Let’s calm it down for now. It’s only day one. Maybe we should just start with some touring,” Zack said.  
“Did you not tour the school previously?” Milo asked.  
“I did, but I was thinking we could go find our classrooms before classes actually start,” Zack said.  
Melissa snapped her fingers. “That’s a good idea. The campus is pretty small; we’ll probably be through in half an hour or so.”  
“Sounds good to me!” Milo said.  
The three of them exited the dorm building and began their trek around campus. Each of them pulled up their schedules on their phones and located their classrooms, and after about half and hour they were finished.  
“That was cool! I think my favorite part was the nihilistic decorations on the doors of the Sociology professors’ offices,” Milo said.  
“Mine was the terrible memes on the English professors’ doors,” Melissa said. She and Milo laughed.  
“Honestly, guys, I’m a little concerned about the stuff on the Finance professors’ doors. I’m pretty sure a lot of that stuff was, like, really sexist,” Zack said.  
At that time, the three were on a sidewalk next to the large, emerald-green quad in the center of campus. Milo looked out at the sprawling space and saw a young woman in the center of it who seemed to be snapping photographs of the buildings around the area.  
“Hm. I wonder what that girl is up to,” he said.  
“I dunno, looks like she’s taking some pictures,” Melissa said.  
“I wonder if she’s working on some project,” Milo said.  
“Who knows?” Melissa said.  
“Maybe I should go talk to her and see what she’s doing,” Milo said.  
Zack chuckled. “Why are you so obsessed with what that girl is doing?”  
“Ooh!” Melissa poked Milo’s cheek. “Does someone see a pretty girl and wanna go talk to her?”  
“Hey, aren’t I allowed to be interested in what someone is doing?” Milo asked, and he turned cherry red.  
“Your face says more than you know, Milo,” Melissa laughed. “I’ll stop giving you a hard time. Go talk to her; Zack and I will grab an early lunch.”  
“First date of the school year?” Zack asked.  
“First date of the school year,” Melissa said, and she grabbed his hand and pulled him away.  
“Okay, but seriously, about those Finance professors…” Zack said as he faded out of Milo’s earshot. Milo approached the woman, who saw him coming and pretended not to see him until he was in front of her.  
“Hi! I’m Milo Murphy!” Milo reached out his hand, and the woman shook it. “Sorry for approaching you suddenly, but I noticed you were taking photographs of the buildings here.”  
“Oh… yeah. Art History project,” she said.  
“Oh! You’re an Art History major?”  
“Yeah. My name’s Mikayla Bellingham. What’s your major, Milo?”  
“I’m not sure yet, but I’m juggling Physics and Biology.”  
“Interesting,” Mikayla said as she observed Milo up and down. He looked familiar, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on where she’d seen him. “So, you haven’t declared yet? Are you an incoming freshman?”  
“Yes! What about yourself?”  
“Sophomore. Welcome to campus.”  
Milo smiled and noticed her glittery bluish eyes… or were they green? “Say, I don’t have anyone to get lunch with today; would you like to eat with me and tell me about University of Danville? You know, the juicy stuff?”  
Mikayla nodded. “Sure, I just need to put away my camera. You can wait for me outside my room; I’ll only be a minute.”  
Milo followed Mikayla to her dorm and waited in the hallway. After setting her camera on her desk, she grabbed her Art History textbook and flipped through rapidly. Then she found it. There, on page 1021, was a painting from the Neoclassical period. Unmistakably, on the far-left side on the painting, was an image of Milo Murphy, sweater vest and all. The caption under the image seemed to question the presence of the sweater vest as well. Mikayla shut the book and pursed her lips, contemplating what to do. She shook her head and exited to the hallway.  
“Sorry for making you wait. I couldn’t find my jacket.”  
Milo stared at her. “You’re not wearing a jacket.”  
“Yeah, I couldn’t find it, so I gave up.”  
The two walked to the cafeteria and grabbed mediocre food, then sat at a table in the corner of the building.  
“So, Milo,” Mikayla said, “what do you do for fun?”  
“Well, there’s only so many things I can do,” Milo said, and a kid fell behind him and dropped his lunch tray. “See that? That’s my fault. I’m descended from the guy that Murphy’s Law was named after.”  
Mikayla glanced behind him. “So, misfortune just happens around you?”  
“Pretty much.”  
“But nothing happened when we were on the quad.”  
“I guess there wasn’t much around,” Milo said. A leak in the ceiling began to drip onto their table. Milo scooted his tray closer to his body to move it out from under the leak and continued eating.  
“Weird,” Mikayla shook her head. “Anything else peculiar about your life?”  
“Oh! Yes.” Milo covered his mouth and swallowed his food. “Believe it or not, my friends and I have had the opportunity to time travel, thanks to a couple guys named Cavendish and Dakota.”  
“Time travel?”  
“I know, it sounds crazy.”  
“No,” Mikayla said. “I believe it. I mean, if Murphy’s Law somehow perpetually affects your life, I guess time travel isn’t too far-fetched.”  
A fire began in the kitchen, and the chefs scrambled to put it out.  
“I appreciate you being so receptive to this. Most people are freaked out when I tell them I time travel. They think I’m just being imaginative.”  
“Hey, I think it’s cool,” Mikayla said.  
“Thanks! You’re really nice,” Milo said, and he blushed. “Oh! I just remembered; I have an orientation meeting to get to!” He checked his watch. “I have ten minutes. I should go. I’m really sorry for skipping out so fast. Murphy’s Law is all up in my brain.”  
“No worries! Go ahead,” Mikayla said.  
Milo gave her a thumbs-up. “One thing before I go. Give me your phone.”  
Mikayla slid her phone across the table, and Milo opened the contacts app and entered his phone number.  
“This is in case you need to contact me. I promise, as long as my phone is functioning, I’ll answer.”  
“Thanks,” Mikayla said. Milo smiled and threw his trash away, tripped, tried to catch himself on a chair, and fell anyway. He got up, waved goodbye to Mikayla, and left.  
When he became out of sight, Mikayla pulled the tape recorder from her pocket and stopped it. She jogged back to her room and found a manila folder, and she took a photo of the painting Milo was in. She opened Instagram on her phone and searched for Milo Murphy, found him, and requested to follow him. He accepted within minutes, and she screenshotted an image of him with Melissa and Zack where his full body was visible, sweater vest and all. With the printer on her dresser she printed the image from Milo’s profile, as well as the image of the painting. She compiled these in the folder, and quickly typed and printed a note explaining what it was. On top of the folder, she set the tape recording.  
“This will do it. My name will be a household name in Danville forever! I’ll be the one who caught the guy altering the timeline! Imagine all the extra credit I’ll get!” Mikayla laughed to herself as her roommate walked in the door. She looked at Mikayla and shook her head.  
“Mikayla, you’re weird.”  
The next day, Milo messaged Mikayla over DM and asked her if she wanted to go for a walk around campus. She quickly accepted and met him at the science building.  
“Hey! I really enjoyed our conversation at lunch yesterday. You seem like such a cool person. I completely forgot to ask, what are your pronouns? Also, how is your day progressing?” Milo asked.  
“Uh, she/her, and it’s going well, how’s yours?”  
“Not bad. Lot’s of Murphy’s Law, as usual, but I figured a walk outdoors would minimize the effect of it.”  
The pair began walking, with only a handful of unfortunate events. The biggest inconvenience was a sprinkler turning on and dousing Milo, which Mikayla laughed at.  
“By the way,” Milo said, “I wanted to ask you something.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Would you like to get dinner somewhere tonight?”  
“Oh, like a date?”  
“Yeah, a date. I’m not really super experienced with those, but I think you’re really pretty and sweet, and you seem really smart, too.”  
Mikayla blinked. “Wow, uh, yeah! I’d love to.” She stared into his brown irises, which were progressively looking more intoxicating. “What time will you pick me up?”  
“How does six o’clock sound? Keep in mind I’m totally flexible and will eat at midnight if you want to.”  
“No, no, six is perfect,” Mikayla said. She observed the little freckles across the bridge of his nose.  
“Great! I promised Zack I’d hang out with him before dinner, so I’m gonna go see if he’s in our room. I’ll see you at six!” Milo blew her a kiss and scampered off, leaving her dazed.  
When she returned to her room, she saw the recording and folder on her desk. She sighed, picked it up, took it outside, and threw it in a trash can. At six o’clock, Milo came knocking at her door, and she left with him.  
Shortly after the two left, the dean of students came walking by the trash can and threw her drink in it. The cup hit the button on the recorder, and it began to play. She looked at the trash can for a moment, then peeked in and pulled out the recording and folder. She scanned through it briefly, then brought it back to her office.  
At about seven-thirty, Milo brought Mikayla back to her dorm.  
“I really enjoyed that. You’re, like, the coolest girl I’ve ever met. How do you balance all your work without bubbling over with stress?” Milo asked.  
“I dunno; I guess I just got used to it.”  
Milo smiled, and for a moment, he wondered if he should kiss her goodbye. Before he got the chance to decide, however, his phone vibrated. He picked it up.  
“Hello?”  
“Is this Milo Murphy?” the caller asked.  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
“This is Dean Solley. Please come to my office immediately.”  
“Oh… will do, ma’am.”  
Dean Solley hung up, and Milo looked confusedly at Mikayla.  
“That was Dean Solley. She wants me to come to her office immediately.”  
Mikayla raised her eyebrows. “At this hour?”  
“It sounded really urgent. Could you show me where her office is?”  
Mikayla nodded and led Milo to the dean’s office. He stepped inside, and Mikayla waited for about fifteen minutes outside the door before Milo came out. His face was streaked with tears, and he was trying hard to wipe them away so Mikayla wouldn’t see.  
“Milo, oh my gosh! What’s wrong?”  
“She said they have evidence that I’ve been illegally time traveling. She said a folder of evidence was found dated yesterday that detailed my travels. I’m lucky that I’m not being arrested, but she said I can’t go to this school anymore,” Milo said.  
“What?” Mikayla gasped. Instantly, she felt an immense pain in her stomach. Suddenly, she had an idea. “Milo, do you still have access to time travel?”  
“Yes, but I feel like doing that won’t help my case.”  
“Milo, we need to go back and time and find who threw out that folder.”  
“Threw out?”  
Mikayla sucked air. “Or did… whatever with it.”  
Milo nodded. “I guess it’s worth a try. We’d better do it tonight; I have to leave campus by tomorrow.”  
The two rushed back to his room, and he snagged a small pod from his mighty-puttied desk. Zack emerged from his room with Melissa, and the two looked at them.  
“What’s going on?” Zack asked.  
“We need to travel to yesterday! Milo’s in trouble!” Mikayla said.  
“Alright, let’s go!” Melissa said.  
“Wait, don’t we get to know what’s going on?” Zack asked.  
“If you see someone with a manila folder and tape recorder, stop them!” Milo said. The four stood together and transported themselves to yesterday afternoon. Milo, Zack, and Melissa quickly broke off to look around, and when Mikayla felt she was alone, she dashed to her room. There the folder was, square on her desk. She grabbed it and ran out of the room.  
“Where do I take this? Think, Mikayla, think!”  
She thought of the Greek Village and the fire pit in the center of it. She began her sprint to the Greek Village and stopped at the fire pit. She frantically yanked at the stones around the fire pit until one slid out, revealing a box of matches. She lit one and set the wood on fire, but before she could throw in the folder, she was wrestled to the ground.  
“What are you doing with that folder?” the person asked. Mikayla looked up and saw it was no one other than her past self.  
At that moment, Milo was running by, and he heard the yelling and ran toward the Greek Village.  
“How are you here? How did you time travel?” the past Mikayla asked.  
“What’s going on, Mikayla?” Milo asked. Present Mikayla turned her head and looked at him.  
“Milo! I’m so sorry!” She began to cry. “I made the portfolio! I wanted to incriminate you so I could get credit for catching you!” She sobbed harder. “I was wrong! I… I think I’m in love with you!”  
“What the hell is wrong with you?” the past Mikayla asked, and she grabbed the portfolio. “You love this moron? Snap out of it!”  
Present Mikayla flipped over her past self and gripped her wrist. She then attempted to force her past self’s arm into the fire, in hopes the portfolio would burn with it.  
“Mikayla! No! You’ll have that burn in the present!” Milo shouted.  
“Mikayla,” the present Mikayla said, “you greedy whore, you don’t deserve the credit! I’ll burn your fucking arm if it lets Milo stay here! Get over yourself; you’re gonna be just like every other student who comes through here!”  
Her past self teared up, and she succumbed and dropped the portfolio into the fire. She sat next to the fire pit and cried, and the present Mikayla stood.  
“Okay, Milo, let’s go back to the present.”  
“Hold on,” Milo said, and he approached the past Mikayla. “I won’t ask you all about it, but I feel that there’s more going on here than the desire for success.”  
Past Mikayla nodded.  
“But, trust me, you were deserving of love even before you gave up this quest,” Milo said. Past Mikayla continued sobbing and began walking back to her room.  
“Now that we’re alone,” Milo said as he turned to the present Mikayla, “mind elaborating on what you said earlier?”  
“I think we should probably round up Melissa and Zack and return to tomorrow night, first,” Mikayla said. “Plus, what if Murphy’s Law affects the past, which affects our present?”  
The two located their friends and returned to the present. It was a bit late when they returned, and Melissa and Zack returned to their respective rooms.  
“Well, now that we’re back, I should go to bed,” Mikayla said.  
“Oh, no you don’t,” Milo said. “I’m waiting on elaboration.”  
“I, well, I don’t know what I was saying…”  
“I’m nearly positive that you said you think you’re in love with me,” Milo said. “And I feel you should know as soon as possible that I also may be in love with you.”  
“Oh!”  
“Because of that, I’d like to ask if I have consent to kiss you,” Milo said.  
“You do.”  
Milo held her hands and kissed her softly. He pulled away and stared into her eyes.  
“Do I have your consent to kiss again?” Mikayla asked.  
“However much you’d like to,” Milo said, and they kissed again, and then again and again.  
The two parted to take a breath, and Mikayla bit her lip.  
“I know it’s a bit soon, but I figured we’re in college and… well… do I have consent to go further with you?”  
Milo nodded, out of breath, and pulled her into his room.  
The next morning Zack exited his room shortly before Milo. The two greeted each other in their common room.  
“You know, Mikayla seemed off last night. I think I’m gonna call her and check up on her,” Zack said. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and selected her number.  
“Oh, I’m sure she was…”  
Mikayla’s phone rang, and Zack noticed it was on the couch.  
“Oh, she left her phone in here,” Zack said.  
“Yes, because…”  
Suddenly, Mikayla’s hoarse voice emerged from Milo’s room. “Milo, could you bring me my phone?”  
Zack looked wide-eyed at Milo, and the two were uncomfortably silent.  
“It was just Zack. He wanted to check on you,” Milo said.  
“Ah. Tell him I’m all good,” Mikayla said.  
“Gotcha, I heard you,” Zack said loud enough for her to hear.  
Instantly, she sprung from the bed and dashed into the common room.  
“I’m sorry Zack, I didn’t realize…”  
“It’s fine. You can use our bathroom if you need it,” Zack said. “I think we have a spare toothbrush.”  
“Thank you so much,” Mikayla said, and she went in the bathroom and shut the door.  
Zack turned to Milo. “I gotta admit, I didn’t think we would be in this situation this soon.”  
“Honestly, neither did I,” Milo said.  
Zack tapped his foot. “So, out of curiosity, doesn’t Murphy’s Law make it… you know… difficult?”  
“Well, we doubled up on birth control, if that’s what you’re asking, but the other stuff Murphy’s Law caused made it more fun, I’d say,” Milo laughed. Zack chose not to implore.  
In the bathroom, Mikayla realized she had no change of clothes. She exited the bathroom, explained where she was going, and went and knocked on Melissa’s door. Melissa answered and greeted her.  
“Hey, I stayed over with Milo and I didn’t bring a change of clothes. Do you have an outfit I could borrow?” Mikayla asked.  
“Yeah, sure, let me just…” Melissa paused. “Wait, why did you stay over with Milo?”  
“Well…” Mikayla raised her eyebrows.  
Melissa clasped her hands and grinned. “Oh, is it true? Oh my gosh, good for him! Good for you! Good for everyone!”  
Mikayla chuckled as Melissa grabbed her some clothes.  
“So, how exactly did this happen?” Melissa asked.  
“I’ll tell the whole story over breakfast,” Mikayla said.  
Meanwhile in the other room, Zack asked the same question.  
“Well, I guess I’ll have to tell you over breakfast,” Milo said.


End file.
